


I Can't Let You Go

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e19 Canary Cry, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: Oliver gets the chance to say his final goodbyes to Laurel before the truth is revealed to him.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	I Can't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greensirencanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensirencanary/gifts).



> This was partially inspired by Greensirencanary’s Tumbler posts of Laurel and Oliver together, and Ragnar’s eulogy for Athelstan from Vikings

Oliver remained kneeling in front of Laurel's grave. The falling droplets of rain masked his tears from the world. Oliver swallowed hard as he stared at her headstone, she was gone and there was no way to bring her back. Dinah Laurel Lance, his best friend, and the love of his life was gone. He would never see her brilliant smile, nor hear her passionate and sometimes pig-headed arguments.

Laurel had saved his life so many times since he was marooned on Lian Yu. And when the time came for him to save her, he couldn't. It was his fault that Laurel died. It seemed that the universe was punishing him for not remembering their shared bond. Their bond was unbreakable. Neither distance nor their rows could overcome it. Darhk may have pulled the proverbial trigger, but he, Oliver Queen, was the man that put Laurel in the cross-hairs.

"I never truly understood what it meant to be a hero." He started, his fingers dancing over the fresh earth. "I still don't. I can see who is one though, and you were a hero. You were my hero, Laurel." As he said her name, his voice cracked. "You always have been, since we first met. I wish I never took you for granted. I'm sorry."

Oliver thumped his fist against his thigh, hoping to find some form of atonement for losing the love of his life. "You were the bravest person I knew. You always stood by your convictions, even when everyone else thought you were wrong or had spoken out of turn. Including me. You have taught me so much, Pretty Bird."

Oliver let out a shuddered breath, his eyes looking up at the dreary grey clouds. It seemed fitting that the day of her funeral was not filled with sunshine. It would have felt wrong since she left the world a little darker than it once was. His eyes moved back to Laurel's headstone. "Why did you have to die, hmm?"

The booming thunder in the distance was all the answer he needed, a stark reminder that she wasn't there with him anymore. "We had so much to talk about." He gave an almost bitter chuckle and instantly regretted it. It just wasn't fair. "I never got the chance to tell you that you were wrong. I was so stunned that you were still in love with me, even after all that time. And by the time that I had regained my wits, you had taken your final breath."

Oliver wiped his face with his hands and held his head in his hands. "I sometimes wonder if death is a fate that is better than life." At least for some. "Where no one could feel pain, or inflict it on others." His eyes stung, as the tears escaped down his cheeks. "I can't follow you to where you are, and I know that where you are now, I will never be allowed in, even when I take my last breath. I'm destined to go elsewhere because I'm not like you."

Oliver kissed his two fingers, then pressed his finger's against her gravestone. "I love you, Pretty Bird."

Behind him, he could hear the sound of boots sloshing through the mud. "Go away, Felicity."

"Oliver, man. I need to tell you something." John's voice said from behind him.

"Leave me alone, John."

Oliver felt his friend's large hand squeeze his shoulder, "I think you need to see this."

Oliver rose to his feet, and his eyes widened as he saw a figure in a dark dress beneath a black hooded trench-coat. His heart thumped against his chest. Her face may have been concealed but he would recognize those beautiful green eyes anywhere.

He took a brief glance at John, who had a small smile tugging at his lips, and gave him a small nod, silently telling him that it wasn't a hallucination. She was real, and she was alive. Oliver instinctively found himself moving towards Laurel until he could wrap one arm around her and the other cradling the back of her head. "Laurel?" He found himself asking, despite his friend's assurances.

"I'm alive, Ollie. I have the scars to prove it." She leaned into him, her head resting beneath his chin. "I love you, and you are my hero too." Oliver stilled, wondering how long she and Digg had been listening. "And you are a good person, Ollie. And I'll keep saying it until you finally see it too."

"How? Why? You were dead." He let out a half sob.

Instead of hearing Laurel's voice, Diggle answered for her, allowing him to enjoy feeling the love of his life in his arms. "I called Lyla when I dropped you and Laurel off at the hospital. She took care of everything. ARGUS had to ensure that it looked like Darhk had killed her. Laurel didn't know until she woke up in an ARGUS safe house. I'm sorry that I had to keep it from you, Thea and Quentin."

"Don't blame them, Ollie." She stepped on her toes to kiss him, and he eagerly returned the kiss. He relished the feeling of her warm lips against his. "I just have to tell Speedy and my Dad before I go back into hiding. I'm ordered to remain there until Darhk is taken care of."

Oliver snorted at the sound of irritation lining her voice. "I'll come with you so that you won't be alone when you tell them." He would take Darhk down as soon as he could, not just for Laurel's sake, but for their family. For him. He wasn't going to let this second chance go to waste.


End file.
